Watching From Afar
by galixe-2006
Summary: Jay had recently realized that he is in love with Emma. He knows that she would never love him back. That was just crazy right? So Jay watches from afar, slowly Emma starts seeing a new side of Jay, that she never knew existed. I am going to start thi


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Degrassi.**

I was standing at the end of the hall leaning against the lockers; I knew she would be passing by at any second. I watched as she walked down the hall talking to some idiotic

boy she was always hanging around; I think his name was Tobo or something like that. She laughed at something he said and lightly touched him on his shoulder before turning the

corner. I pushed myself off the wall and made my way out of the school. Classes for the day weren't over, but I honestly didn't give a fuck. I needed a cigarette, bad. As I walked

down the sidewalk away from Degrassi I pulled out a cigarette and quickly lit it. Inhaling its addicting smoke I let out a deep breath. I knew that Alex would bitch me out later for

skipping class, but I really didn't care. She'd been getting uptight lately; she never wanted to do anything anymore except hang out with that gay kid Marco. Before I realized it, I

was at the park. No one was around so I sat down on a swing; lightly I pushed off with my feet. God when was the last time I had been on a swing? It had to of been years.

Her face flashed through my head again. I didn't know what was happening to me. I admit I had always been intrigued by her. Yes, my friends, I knew a big word. Surprising,

I know! The truth of it was I was actually fairly smart; I just didn't like to show it, but I was no where near as smart as she was. I shook my head, I was getting off subject.

Soanyways, she has always been interesting to me. There was just something about her. And lately I had become more and more attracted to her. It wasn't that she was drop dead

gorgeous, because she wasn't; she was pretty in her own kind of way. She had blond hair that sometimes looked as if it hadn't been brushed in a while, and honestly her body was

out of proportion. She was too tall for her figure; it made her look anorexic half the time. Maybe it was her innocence that attracted me, she was smarter than hell, but she just had

the aurora of innocence that followed her. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't care what other people thought about her. She had proved that to me over and over again, following

the countless times I teased her, and made fun of her. She loved everything around her. Her friends, her family, the trees; I laughed at that thought. She was totally not my type. She

was the one who picked up the trash that littered the ground; I was the one that threw it down in the first place. I liked bad girls, who stayed out late, and got into trouble with me;

not good two-shoes who were in bed by 9:00 o'clock, and had never been in trouble in their entire life. I laughed to myself. God what would people think if they new that Degrassi's

bad boy, Jay Hoggart, had fallen for Degrassi's very own, cause-girl, also known as Emma Nelson.

I flicked the cigarette to the ground, stepping on it with the tip of my boot. I leaned down, running my hands through my hair. I gave a frustrated sigh. I hadn't actually realized

how much I had cared for her until about a week ago. Alex and I had been inside the Dot; Paige and her little groupies were sitting behind us. Normally I would have found it odd

that Emma was hanging out with them, but given the circumstances I wasn't fazed. Emma and Paige had started some sort of campaign against Rick, the woman beater. Alex had

been talking non-stop about something since we had gotten there; I zoned her outand stared at Emma. I watched as she stiffened when the door opened and the bell rang, signaling

the arrival of someone new. Alex went quiet when she heard the group behind us start talking. "What is he doing here again?" I hear Paige ask. Anger ripped through my body at

what Alex said next. "He's probably here to see his new girlfriend, Emma." I looked at Alex, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking behind her at the rest of the group. What

the fuck was she talking about? Paige said something to Emma; I couldn't understand what she said but I knew it couldn't have been nice. I watched as Rick walked up to Emma,

stopping in front of her, my hands were gripping the table, my knuckles were turning white. "Hi Emma," who did this loser think he was talking to her? She didn't say anything. As

he was walking off I was surprised to see him suddenly hit the ground, his coffee spilling all over him. Emma had tripped him. I smiled. The whole place began laughing. I rose up in

my seat and watched as he stood up, he was mad, and he was going straight for Emma. Before I knew what I was doing I was out of my seat, grabbing Rick by the collar, and

pushing him out the door.

The next few days after that I tried convincing myself that my actions were caused from the campaign; I was against relationship violence too. As the memory played over and

over in my head though I could no longer deny to myself the real reason of my actions that day. The reason I instantly jumped to her defense was because I was scared for her. That

was the day I realized that I had somehow fallen in love with Emma Nelson. I stood up from the swing and made my way back to the school, oh to hell with it, I had only missed

one class, and if I returned now, maybe I wouldn't be in so much trouble tomorrow. The real reason, I might get to see her again. And, that was all I could ever hope for, because I

knew she would never go for someone like me, so all I could do was watch her from afar.

**I am not really sure where this is going. I was watching the episode today "Mercy Street" When I saw the way that Jay acted when he thought that Rick was going to hurt Emma, I just wondered if I was the only one that read into it. I am a die hard Emma/Jay fan. So, I hope you like what I have so far.**


End file.
